Crystal clear
by Volc the Shadow Typhlosion
Summary: This is a one shot for a forum Night clan


This is a challenge for Night clan. So it is not a proper story. Also this is a one-shot. Do not flame and remember no OCs its an one of a time kinda story thingy majig.

Thistlecry sniffed as he was beaten. The two warriors laughed as he struggled to his feet. One of the warriors ripped hi claws a long Thistlecry's face. They bit him and threw him against a boulder. They ran their claws along his eye it burst open partially blinding him. Theyshreeded his ear and ripped of part of his tail. By now his once white fur was soaked with red blood. He whimpered and slid to the floor. The warriors spat on him and left him in his den. All of this punishment because of one mistake.

*flashback* _The warriors of storm clan schreeched as they were attacked. Their leader, Rashstar, shouted orders. "Thunderstorm, Lionface, Heatclaw, Appleblossom attack them from behind, Thistlecry go get help." But Thistlecry couldn't move. He couldn't run that far, he couldn't do it. The only thing that he could thinking of was fear. The warriors around him were, clawing, kicking and biting. Thistlecry ran out of camp and into a tree. He hid until he couldn't hear the screeches then took a deep breath and entered camp. It. Was. Over. On the floor was Rashstar he was...D E A D. _*end of flashback* dun dun dun

...

Thistlecry would be dead by now if it wasn't for...her. He loved the way her cream fur shone and her eyes sparkled. She had always been their for him. He would be dead if it wasn't for her.

*flashback* _Thistlecry_ _cried as he was beaten by his new leader. The proud, mighty, coragous Darkstar._

_"If you had gone to get help Rashstar, my father, may not have died and the clan wouldn't have starved." Darkstar snarled. Thistlecry whimpered._

_"I hate you, the clan hates you, everyone hates you... because you are a TRAITOR!" He yelled at thistlecry. He beat Thistlecry until all of his legs were broken Then Emeralddawn had to literally pull him out. _

_"Don't worry I'll look after you," She said sweetly "After all you can't help it." _

_And she had helped him but everyday he was hit, beaten and injured. Even the medicine cat didn't help him. He was sad and lonely. He was insulted, a disgrace. He was allowed to come to gatherings but only because the other clans then got to hit him. He never got an apprentice. His mother, father, sister and brother officially disowned him. He could only eat one mouse per day. He wasn't alowed to hunt or fight. He was an outlaw a failure, a broken soul. He cried everyday from then on. He could only sit around all day. He wasn't even important enough to take the moss from his bed and change it. But he was also a slave who was used for dirty work. Even the kits were allowed to claw him. But he didn't care anymore all he cared about was Emeralddawn._

She had helped him but he never did get the chance to tell her he loved her. She got a mate, Lightningbolt and had two litters of kits, Owlflame, Redlight, Creampelt, Daisyfur, Swanpaw and Dogpaw. He treasured the time he spent with her, even though it was not long, but he would never spend time with her again.

He closed his eyes for the last time as the tree slammed down on him. Now he understood how they felt. Suddenly red-hot pain ran up his spine. He felt his bones weaken and crack finally the pain died away. He looked up and saw the star clan warriors. Rashstar came up to him.

"Rashstar I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"Don't worry old friend you couldn't help it. And after all my son has given you quite the punishment." Rashstar meowed.

"Yeah." Thistlecry agreed.

"Anyway you saved more lives by not getting help." Rashstar added.

"What." Thistlecry stared at him unbelievingly (is that even a word)

"If you had gotten more warriors the battle would have made the battle fiercer which would have led to deep wounds and more deaths." He pointed out.

"So I got punished for saving the clan." Thistlecry meowed.

"Uh yeah." Came the reply.

"Well I guess I deserved it." Thistlecry sighed.

"Don't worry you will make friends." Rashstar encouraged.

For the first time in moons, Thistlecry smiled. He watched the clan finally realize what they had done. He watched Emeralddawn but he also did something he hadn't done in a long time...he hunted. Usually he would just eat lizards, mice and frogs as it was what his clan ate. But now he tried bird, rabbit, fish and they were all delicous. Eventually the time came when his clanmates came. He still felt discarded and unsafe when he was with them. He would not listen to his families apologies, after all they had disowned him, beaten him and now they expected he would forget. They were his family, they were supposed to stand by him. They didn't deserve to have their apologies accepted. All he would do was stay with his friends Emeralddawn and Lightningbolt.

Thanks for reading...This is Blazepaw sayin bye *shoots wall bullet holes make bye in letters*


End file.
